Traditional power systems, such as found in homes and offices, waste considerable power when devices are powered on in standby mode. Traditionally, this power waste occurs when it is difficult or inconvenient to access a device's power switch. Additionally, this occurs when devices share a common power board, or power strip, with the power strip being left in a powered state because one device needs constant power even though other devices plugged into the power strip no longer require power. Traditional solutions, such as those using X10 technology, are challenged because these traditional solutions are unaware of individual device power needs and either introduce additional power-needing devices or require central-system control for operation.